


Synchronization

by alizarin129129



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin129129/pseuds/alizarin129129
Summary: 师生。





	1. Chapter 1

全球变暖使得语文课本上那些对于天热的形容统统过时，直接导致金道英失去了学习兴致，整个人蔫着往墙上贴。  
负隅顽抗地用书页掩在额头，直到厚厚一本第三次落地发出巨响，他最终从桌肚掏出空白的习题册，将它攥在手心，起身想要离开满溢着燥热的教室。  
有人伸手想揪住他的衣角却落了空：“自习课，你干什么去？”  
“找个凉快的地方。”金道英停下脚步，回过头来看向单单嗡鸣却不制冷的空调。  
“啊？”  
准确来说是，打着问英语题的幌子，去那独享着高功率空调的老师那里蹭个空调。  
但是金道英懒得张嘴解释了。他无比迅速地告别了仍旧没有反应过来的同学，转眼从教室的后门消失。

 

敲门声响起的时候，徐英浩正就着咖啡批改作业，没等他开口应一句“请进”，门已经被推开，带着一身暑气的人钻了进来，在清凉的室内舒服地打了个哆嗦。  
金道英的目光绕过了面前的办公桌和其主人，径自向着沙发走去。  
“你的位置在这里。”徐英浩扬着下巴示意了自己桌对面的椅子，食指敲了两下桌面，说，“来这里坐。”  
那不是金道英喜欢的位置。比起对方面前硬邦邦的桌子，他当然更喜欢那柔软的沙发，尤其喜欢皮质表面被空调吹得凉丝丝的时候——在这个不知从何而来的椅子出现之前，他总是就着那沙发来写题的。因此，他挥手推脱：“老师，原来那样就挺好，不用这么麻烦。”  
“那样不好。”  
徐英浩觉得那样不好。他为人师表占着舒服的位置，改作业的间隙看见写题的人变了无数个姿势就着沙发趴着。不知道是因为对方太瘦还是夏天衣服薄，他几乎可以清晰地看见对方一节节脊柱鼓起的痕迹。  
说是可怜也算不上，其中的滋味也不应细究，但是也放不下。于是徐英浩特地去找了这么个椅子放在自己桌子对面。  
见穿着校服的人没有动静，他接着说：“每天趴在那不舒服。”  
“……我真的挺喜欢沙发的。”金道英倚在原地，磨磨蹭蹭地没有动静。他有些委屈，明明是真情实感的表达，却因为对方的强盗逻辑成了客气的推脱。但天大地大还是老师大，他只能应和着坐到人对面。

手上做着单项选择，四个选项却只是停留在金道英眼前，怎么都进不到他的脑子里。他觉得一定是徐英浩离自己太近的缘故。  
对方应该低着头在忙些什么，但金道英总觉得自己被盯着，这或许是因为桌子下面不够宽敞的空间里他的膝盖总是碰到对方的。他满脑子对方是不是真的在看自己的挣扎，最终屏息抬头确认。  
徐英浩的确没有抬头，从金道英的视角只能看见敛着的眉眼和架在鼻梁上的眼镜，他舒心地叹息，却捕捉到对方猛然向上的视线。  
“怎么？”  
“在想为什么要戴平光镜。”金道英开始转笔，他的脑子转得比笔快，明明吃了一惊却摆出一副笑嘻嘻的模样，像是为了证明自己的无辜，他脸颊肉都笑得鼓了起来。  
“增加一些适合教书的气质，”徐英浩回答得很快，然后扶了一下眼镜，盯着对方问，“怎么样？”  
金道英眨了眨眼睛，说：“挺好看。”  
徐英浩嘴的弧度扩大，像是满意的样子，却说：“我的意思是，题做得怎么样，你这题做了很久。”  
金道英开始怀疑空调的制冷功能出现问题，以至于自己耳垂发热。他垂下脸来皱着眉毛看对方，像是埋怨的样子：“老师你是不是故意的？”  
这话不是对老师应该说的，但徐英浩不算什么典型老师，这样的玩笑从他嘴里说出来没什么不可能的，所以金道英这话回得理直气壮。  
“嗯。”徐英浩低头去看那道题，却还发出闷笑声。  
“有意思吗？”  
“逗你吗？很有意思。”  
“……”金道英开始转笔。  
“这题看词性……”徐英浩清清嗓子，拿过对方手里的笔在题上勾画。  
“……哦。”金道英心不在焉地应和，“所以答案是C吗。”

徐英浩是突然转到这所学校来带毕业班的，一方面年轻，另一方面没跟别的老师一起，而是独自占了一间空教室作为办公室，这使得学生中有不少关于他的流言。这些八卦左耳进右耳出，金道英并没有走心，只是自打发现对方办公室里的柜式空调和长沙发，他就一心想着和对方搞好关系。  
他没想到的是，徐英浩和别人不太一样。  
同样卖着乖亲近，别的老师不过多说几句好话，徐英浩却干脆放任自己在他办公室进进出出，偶尔还能在别的老师面前兜自己一把。金道英虽然的确是抱着接近的想法去的，实施起来却在双方的一来一往之中成了刹不住的车——他从来没觉得和哪个老师走得这么近过。  
可是亲近又好像是不足的。  
这样的念头隐约在脑海里晃着，很快到了下课的时间，金道英不知道为什么开始急躁，他没意识到自己摆着腿去碰对方的膝盖，直到对方皱着眉抬起头问怎么了。  
“……老师，比起做题学语言有什么别的方法？”毫无准备的问题脱口而出却总能顺理成章，金道英觉得自己的脑袋像是高速运转的永动机。  
“老生常谈的话，看看外语电影什么的吧。”徐英浩只是扬了一下眉毛，对答如流。  
“那，老师你能跟我一起看电影吗？”  
这当然不是金道英预想的套路，但他早已经忘记原本计划的台词，甚至觉得搜遍脑海也找不到比这句更适合的回答。  
徐英浩没有立刻回答，而是透着平光眼镜看着眼前的人，看对方的眼睛因为扬起的嘴角增添了弧度，一句询问被说得明艳美好——叫人无法拒绝。  
而金道英，除了直视对方的眼睛，他不知道还能做什么。他开始觉得那样探索的眼神有些微妙，和别的老师比起来，像是棉花糖和云的区别。  
但他没有时间去考虑这个区别，因为徐英浩突然的沉默足以让他意识到自己的邀约有多么突兀，这使得他因笑意而饱满脸颊很快瘪了下去，手忙脚乱地解释起来：“我的意思是……”  
徐英浩打断了对方的话：“我只是在想……我们该看个什么电影，才比较有教育意义。”他看着对方因为吃惊而瞪圆的眼睛发笑。

 

所谓有教育意义的电影也不过是时下上映的一部系列电影的最终一部。反乌托邦的设定往往伴随着跋山涉水地追寻，仅仅是影片的宣传海报，灰头土脸的主角团本身就成了最彻底的剧透。  
徐英浩应该庆幸金道英足够聪明，不至于真的问他其中的教育含义是什么，因为那是托词不是实话。而教育这个词的妙处就在于不动声色地不拒绝对方的前提下拉开两个人越走越危险的关系。  
徐英浩最开始不觉得金道英有什么特别，和别的学生一样按时交作业，上课的时候用手撑着一点一点的下巴。而他也不是那种踩着铃声进教室的老师，所以他知道，当下课同学们三两成群的时候，金道英是很难被一眼找到的——他是个乖巧的学生，而显眼的总是叛逆的那些。  
某个瞬间开始，徐英浩发现了金道英表达方法的妙处。这个学生将所有的目的都写在脸上，却仍旧保有一副坦诚可爱的样子。  
这让徐英浩实在好奇，对方究竟是个什么样的学生。  
金道英是个得寸进尺的学生，让他进了办公室，就有可能赖到下课才出来，甚至还要预约下一次自习。这个形容当然不算贴切，因为每当对方进一步就把规则后移一寸的人是徐英浩自己，但他喜欢用这个带着贬义的词去配对方计划得逞时藏不住的自得。  
于是金道英成了徐英浩印象里一个特别的学生。英语老师越是想要一视同仁地看待所有的学生，越是注意到人群中蹦蹦跳跳的那个身影。  
这当然是一个危险的习惯，但是恰当的语言和行动足够将它规整到正途。  
起码电影开始前，徐英浩是这么想的。

 

金道英陷在座椅里，因为过分舒适的姿势他看起来矮了一截，但这并没有成为他的困扰——荧幕上荒漠里的繁华城市才令他茫然。  
他没有看过这部系列电影的前几部，徐英浩也没有。所以他打算把满脑子的疑惑放进肚子，模仿身边从容淡定的人，然后把这个过程在脑海中归类为学习。  
没有人提醒金道英，在这个混乱的电影世界，世界末日的源头是无法控制的丧尸病毒，所以当五官破碎的人呲着獠牙对着镜头的时候，他哆嗦了一下。  
自欺欺人和伪装同时粉碎。  
“你害怕？”声音的主人凑近他的耳朵，把这句话连同其温度一道带向他。  
他抱着胳膊往下缩了缩，好像只是空调的温度被突然调低：“我没有。”他一向擅长控制自己的声音，这使得这句话听起来的确不掺杂一丝恐惧。  
昏暗的光线下，徐英浩看不清自己学生的表情，想到对方一向自信的模样，顺理成章地相信了对方的鬼话——直到他发觉有什么揪住了他衣服的袖子。  
金道英依然维持着那个两臂交叠的抱胸姿势，只不过身体本能地向认识的人那边挪了挪，也正因为这个微妙的倾斜，他的手指碰到了对方的衣服。他都没有意识到，自己揪住了一点点布料，好像这样皱起的眉头就能舒展一些。  
徐英浩觉得对方的这个动作可爱极了，像是捉住了自己心尖上的樱桃，他一点也不介意把自己的胳膊借给对方。可是他知道那小孩会介意，会摆出自己让对方从沙发搬到自己桌前的表情，嘴角因为鼓着半口气向下，一副有话不好直说的模样。所以他反手握住了对方的胳膊。  
“干什么？”金道英敛着音量，说出口几乎是气音，在丧尸乱叫的背景音里，他得凑到对方身边询问。  
徐英浩气定神闲地回答：“这里有点可怕。”  
“……”金道英一时失语，好半天才开口，“你是不是故意的？”  
“这次怎么不叫老师了。”徐英浩反问，却没有松手，反而将对方捉得更紧。  
金道英没有回答。  
因为当下这个游戏里最心照不宣的乐趣就是，黑暗像是绵延的海浪，让现实成为孤岛，被困的两人不过玩家而已，无关师生。


	2. Chapter 2

电影结束地比想象得快，主角团最终得以逃离虚伪的繁华都市，而去往的那座与世隔绝的荒岛被冠上梦想的名字，用来代表美好。  
好像所有的镜花水月最终都能被梦实体化。  
徐英浩去看金道英的表情，金道英看着影片里欢呼的人群。豁然开朗的剧情使得荧幕变亮，他把对方的表情看得清清楚楚。  
金道英抿着嘴，即便他不知道错过的那些剧情里有多少坎坷，也不知道电影展示的结局是不是这个故事最终的结局，他仍旧看得很认真，好像在黑暗中摸索着看不见尽头的道路的人是自己。  
这让徐英浩想起对方还是个孩子，在别人的故事里脆弱，在自己故事里捧着所有的光和热量。  
金道英是自己的学生，再也没有谁比徐英浩更清楚这件事，但人总会长大，没有人会永远是他的学生。  
这个认知到底解放了年轻的英语老师压在心口的陈年顽石，他乘着愉快的心情顺应退场的人群起身的时候，发现身边的人仍旧认真地看着片尾涌现的字幕，安静着没有动作。拎着金道英衣服的兜帽，徐英浩本想把它盖在一声不吭的人头上，看了看对方的样子，松手又把帽子整理好：“不走吗？”  
“看完再走吧，是不是会有彩蛋？”  
系列电影的最后一部怎么会有彩蛋，但是徐英浩重新坐下来，说：“好。”

 

遭逢夸奖的时候，金道英一向谦虚，起哄过头他还会呲牙装凶，但有一点例外，他从不否认自己聪明，因为平心而论，他自己也这么觉得。  
然而再聪明的人也有犯傻的时候。比如等一个注定不存在的彩蛋，比如期待一个看不见未来的结果，比如喜欢一个不该喜欢的人。  
金道英很难找到自己对徐英浩的感情变质的瞬间，但这个认识一旦出现就迅速在他的世界扎根，占据了他所有神经。他是个自信的人，不需要去寻找喜欢的定义，不需要去反省自己的错误认知，更不需要去找一个人帮助自己判断。  
因为他知道自己认定的事不会改变。  
但相应的，他对自己的感情多有信心，对徐英浩会持有相同感情就多没有信心。  
在金道英看来，徐英浩的行为言语是暧昧不清的。他的确很会照顾人，捕捉到的小情绪，或者举止上的小别扭，别人看不到的他都会注意到。但是这种照顾又像是隔着纱，说不清是亲密还是疏离。  
金道英无法不困扰。他是不是太聪明了，一个简单的行为既能读出作为师长的关爱，又能预见喜欢的信号。又或者是对方太聪明了，时刻不忘给这段危险的关系留一条后路。  
金道英倾向于后者——无惧的勇者是他，走钢丝的不是他。  
但他理解对方，甚至换位思考，他认为自己会做出相同的举动。  
幸也不幸，金道英不是徐英浩。他能做的顺从对方的意思演一出师生情谊的戏码——如果这是游戏规则的话。  
然而规则不是一成不变，金道英也没有白长那机灵的脑袋，他总得做点什么去试探徐英浩的态度，是作为师长的关怀备至，还是一个人的情难自禁。

 

徐英浩打开家门，看见抱着大箱子的金道英。  
“给你的。”金道英开门见山，说着话的同时没有扶好箱子的下缘，整个物件开始顺着胳膊向下滑。出于本能，他牺牲了平衡，用膝盖去顶箱子。  
徐英浩在这之前伸手抱住了箱子，也像把重心不稳的人搂在怀里。  
金道英果断松手，站住脚，确保自己站在门外，看对方狐疑地上下检查箱子，开口解释：“是个咖啡机，知识竞赛的奖品。”  
“为什么给我？”  
“我家没人用。”对方话音未落，金道英就急着抢答，发现对方挑眉看了自己一眼，他又有点后悔，抿住嘴。  
“哦。”徐英浩明白，不管这咖啡机从何而来，金道英都是打定了主意要把东西给他，他就没了拒绝的意思。转身想把东西放在茶几，走了几步，他才发现送东西的人还站在门口，没有跟进来的意思。  
“你站着做什么？”  
金道英不知道为什么没有跟着对方进去，可能是太喜欢这个地方，也可能是太喜欢这个人。被对方的询问提醒，他很快扯起嘴角，歪着脑袋笑弯了眼睛：  
“那你要叫我进去喝杯水吗？”  
“你要喝什么？”徐英浩失笑。  
金道英舒服地坐在沙发上，目光落在自己搬来的咖啡机：“不是咖啡就行。”

 

人脑存储记忆的形式很多，有人用画面，有人用声音，还有人用气味。比如金道英想到徐英浩的时候，会想到对方饱满的唇峰，自己心跳的声音，和咖啡的香味。  
当金道英去办公室找徐英浩的时候，对方总是在喝咖啡。改到不满意的试卷的时候抿一口，完成手头工作的时候喝一大口。所以他觉得自己送出的咖啡机应当是称心如意的礼物。  
投其所好是金道英试探的基准，他以为自己将对方摸得清清楚楚，却发觉好像出了差错——他仍旧每天准时到徐英浩的办公室报到，却从来没有在那里见到自己送的那咖啡机。  
虽然不排除徐英浩把咖啡机放在家里的可能性，金道英还是有点泄气。他不打算放任自己的情绪写在脸上，于是把头凑到咖啡杯边上，问：“好喝吗？”  
“没大没小。”  
“老师？”  
徐英浩举着杯子凑到人嘴边：“尝尝？”  
金道英侧着脸躲开了。  
他越发摸不清对方的态度，一边强调老师身份，一边把自己的杯子递到学生嘴边——世上哪有这样的老师。更糟糕的是，他分不清自己期待对方的是哪种态度。  
金道英扯起的嘴角有些挂不住，他垂着眼睛看对方。  
徐英浩不知道对面站着的小孩是不是真的足够自我了解。当金道英站在桌边，垂着眼睛看坐着的他的时候，整个人看起来是脆弱的，目光却是怜悯的。好像自己的挣扎也被完全看穿，叫人不知道是谁伤害了谁。  
他只好把喝光的杯子推到对方面前：“去帮我倒杯水吧。”  
金道英老大不乐意地接过杯子，表情因为不满重新变得生动，脸颊满满地鼓起来。转身的时候，他还听见徐英浩好像是笑了。

徐英浩的心摇摆了——不是说之前他的心不在摇摆。只是从看完电影之后，摇摆得更加厉害了。  
理智上他明确地知道自己还卡在一个进退两难的境地，感情上他开始无法控制地去猜测对方的心思。  
徐英浩当然希望自己存在的好感不是单方向的，但同时他也希望对方拥有脸上洒满阳光的快乐。然而这两个愿望是矛盾的。一个本应速战速决的问题，因为他把可能放性在了未来而变得无解。  
于是他只能寄希望于金道英的心思真的如同面上表现出来的那样简单。

像为了是印证徐英浩的希望注定落空，交到金道英手中的杯子摔在地上，碎了一地。

徐英浩的办公室实际上是个空教室，撇开简单的陈设，只剩下一个固定在黑板前的讲台，被他用来放置多余的试卷作业和开水壶。  
所以他所说的让金道英倒杯水来也不过让对方走到办公室的另一头。  
这段路程说长不算长，说短也不算短。金道英来不及理清复杂的感情，又不至于全然放弃清空所有情绪。那些好奇疑惑占去了他的心思，所以倒开水的动作就变得心不在焉了。  
直到杯子破碎的声音在他耳边如同烟火般炸开。

徐英浩站起来问着摔了杯子的人有没有被烫到的时候，金道英看着杯子碎片滚到讲台下面，无地自容地跟着钻了进去。  
碎了的好像不仅仅是那个杯子，金道英脑袋里混乱的东西成了湮灭的尘埃，曾经束缚的枷锁反而成了助推器。有不知道哪里来的声音一遍遍在他的脑海深处低回盘旋，催促着他去改变当下的局面。  
对方不断靠近的脚步让他兴奋，只能装作低头在讲台下面寻找杯子的碎片。  
徐英浩看着钻在讲台下面的人哭笑不得。他见过恼羞的金道英，自得的金道英，委屈的金道英，但没见过藏在讲台下面的金道英。他弯下腰问：“你被烫到了吗？”  
金道英回答不上来，因为分辨不出火辣辣的感觉来自手背还是心底。他抬头看向对方，像是水浇上滚烫的烙铁，在激烈的温度传导过程中，两个人的顾虑同样地被摆在他眼前。  
可是好像都算不了什么。  
“老师，我们好像很配。”  
说这话的人明明整张脸都掩在讲台的阴影下，却像是早春的阳光，嘴角的小涡都盛着最甜的蜜。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，叫人移不开眼。  
“嗯。”对方轻声应了。原本黏糊糊的话被眼前的人说得清清爽爽，一点也不矫情。那张笑盈盈的脸上找不见忸怩，倒是有些小得意。  
叫人没法拒绝。  
本来也没人想拒绝。  
漂亮聪明的小孩在感情上从不会吃亏，揪着人的领子脸就往前凑，头顶撞上对方护着的手时，嘴也如愿以偿地贴上嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

每个人对关系建立的定义不同，在有的人眼中一个吻能代表所有说不清道不明的感情，把困难现实和未来一笔带过。  
但是金道英不是这样的人。  
人生第一次的烫伤在不算短的一段时间里提醒着他人生第一次的接吻经历。他应该感谢这种持续的疼痛不断帮他证实那个的吻是真实存在的，而并非他渴望不达的过程中一番糟糕的臆想。  
因为徐英浩的反应太过轻描淡写了。  
那个几乎令人窒息的吻之后，徐英浩用手指蹭着金道英的嘴角，缓慢地，用力地，好像他沾了什么口水那样抹了一下，然后淡然地说：  
“别管这些碎片了，去校医室抹点药吧，题可以明天在写。”  
金道英当时仍旧有些发懵，他只是恍惚地应了一声，直到走到门口才反应过来——徐英浩太过平静了，好像他会那样亲吻每一个学生那样平静。  
他怎么可能那样亲吻别人。  
金道英记得徐英浩手掌的温度，温暖又滚烫，不叫人难受反而忍不住想要接近。那双手捧过他的脸颊后，掠过耳垂，停留在他的后颈。  
对方一点点力气都足够让他在那个逼仄的讲台下面失去平衡，使他不得不将胳膊勾在对方的脖子，好借力坐在地上。甚至为了方便这一连串的动作，徐英浩一边的膝盖抵在地上，贴着他的大腿。  
他终于意识到在对方办公室乘凉的想法多么好笑——他分明更热了。不同于外界高温带来的粘腻感，这种热量从心底攀升，叫他面红耳赤。  
嘴唇被吮吸，齿关被攻破，对方轻笑的声音沉在胸膛，隔着校服扰乱了他的心跳，呼吸都变得急促起来。  
但这都不是这段记忆如此深刻鲜明的原因。

金道英曾无数次在梦里看见自己走出凉爽的空调房，在燥热的空气中抱着胳膊——他竟然觉得冷。  
因为他害怕了。  
孤注一掷是因为没有可以失去的东西，可是现在，自己有了一个吻。可能这个吻在对方眼中无足轻重——一个被否定的吻——他简直不敢相信自己可以把这个吻看的那么重。  
金道英忍不住反思，如果自己是聪明，那徐英浩就是狡猾。  
一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。他向前一步约对方看了电影，对方只是把底线向后移一步；他接着往前一步试探，却再也没有见过那经由自己的手送出的咖啡机；他最后一步揪着对方的领子送上了自己的嘴，仍旧没有得到什么回应——哪怕一个拒绝的回忆他都没有得到。  
金道英不喜欢这个想法，好像把徐英浩放在了对立面。可现实是，对方什么都没做，自己却已经成了泄了气的气球，整个人都瘪了，还拿什么去主动。  
他从来不是自暴自弃的人，却偏偏想在最不应该任性的人面前任性。

 

徐英浩猜到金道英会不满，就像以前跟对方开着玩笑看对方鼓着脸那样恼羞成怒，却不知道面上柔软的人还会冷处理。  
他这才发现对方乖巧面孔下的疏离感，这种距离感在欲言又止的时候尤甚。明明笑起来的时候像是世界上所有的阳光都到了他的脸上，没有表情的时候却像是坐在最高的地方看你，用那种徐英浩最无法面对的眼神，脆弱又怜悯。  
金道英像一个钉子户那样表达着自己的不满，他一面坚定不移地占据着徐英浩的心，一面雷打不动地到徐英浩办公室报道，拿出好好学生的架势，恭恭敬敬地坐在徐英浩对面写题，面上挂着公事公办的牌子。

徐英浩放下了手头的所有事，专心地看着眼前的人头也不抬地写题。他知道金道英意识到了自己的目光，因为对方的笔已经在同一个单词上反复圈画了很久。但他不打算做打破沉默的那个人。  
金道英很快意识到这是一场徐英浩发起的拉锯游戏，立刻主动打破了平衡——他一点也不想和对方玩任何游戏。  
“老师，”金道英强调，“你这样看着盯着我没办法思考。”他不知道对方正等着自己先一步开口。  
“为什么？”  
“紧张。”  
“你怕我？”徐英浩说得慢条斯理。  
“怕写错题。”金道英回得斩钉截铁。  
被对方严防死守的架势逗笑，徐英浩的手指敲了敲桌面：“不怕我？”  
“我像是怕老师的学生吗？”  
“你像怕向老师提问的学生。”  
“我不……”金道英话到了嘴边却停了下来，他看着对方的眼睛，不在意自己的期待有没有被看穿，只想看进去，看到对方的心里去，“那你会回答我的问题吗？”  
“回答学生的问题是作为老师的职责。”  
徐英浩这话原本有些强调师生关系的意味，却因为太过深情失去了效果，反而像是一句承诺。  
其实作为老师，徐英浩是不应该说出这个答案的，他本打算给这个答案一个时间限制，这样的暗示对于聪明的小孩来说已经足够明显。  
可是现在他改变主意了。  
这个问题的主人是金道英，该回答问题的人是他。他不应该用一道题目来回答对方的问题，这个问题的答案更不应该是一道用来衡量对方是否足够聪明的题目。  
徐英浩以为对方会期待自己说出这个答案，却发现对方只是笑了，弧度不算很大，却像是最开始问自己能不能经常来办公室自习的那个模样，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是盛着期待，又像是先一步看见了结局：“那你什么时候可以回答我？”  
“嗯？”徐英浩是意外的。他没有想到被自己放弃的时间限制被对方重新提了出来。他开始怀疑自己是不是被眼睛背叛，让对方看透了自己的打算。  
“你是不是喜欢我的这个问题，我什么时候可以知道答案？”  
这是金道英第一次把这个问题说出口，要的答案却属于另一个问题。

 

一整个学年很快过去。不知道是毕业这件事比想象中忙，还是对于迫切的答案越靠近越想避开，金道英直到收到录取通知书的那天才重新又找到徐英浩家里去。  
他把收到的录取通知书放在徐英浩家的茶几上，意外地在透明桌垫下面看见了两张电影票——那属于他们曾经看过的电影。然后他看见了放在饮水机边的咖啡机——他送的那台。  
他想起自己抱着开门见山的打算而来，却发现问题还没有说出口，答案已经争先恐后往自己面前涌。  
这让他有些难以开口。他曾明示暗示过这个问题，因为他不知道答案，他觉得自己是直进无畏的勇士。而现在，他分明已经知道这个答案，却明知故问，就像在马路上向恋人索吻。  
“你喜欢那个电影。”金道英磨磨蹭蹭，把一句疑问句说成了陈述句。  
徐英浩把对方明显的不自然看在眼里。“喜欢。”他伸手把调整坐姿却越跑越远的人往回拉，然后搂着人的肩膀，“然后呢？”  
“那个咖啡机，你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”徐英浩把人往怀里搂。  
金道英破罐子破摔，按着既定的剧本台词向下：“那我……”他发誓自己不是刻意停在这里，只不过他既无法冷却越来越热的耳朵，也无法忍住越来越快的心跳——明明已经知道答案，他居然紧张得打了一个嗝。  
徐英浩看着面前手足无措还要强装镇静的人笑死。他凑上前吻了吻对方的嘴角，好像这样就能缓解尴尬似的。“喜欢，很喜欢。”  
落在嘴边的吻显然起了反作用。  
“……太肉麻……”金道英缩着脑袋想从徐英浩的胳膊下面出来，刚一得逞又被对方抓着腰放在了腿上。这个过分超过的姿势让还在吐槽的人瞬间效应，整个人变成石头，只有眼睛瞪得圆圆的在转。  
“这不是你要的答案吗？”  
“是，”金道英人僵着，说出来的话还是理直气壮，“可是不包括那个……形容副词。”他说这话的时候不自觉想起对方讲题的样子，提醒了他那个别扭的师生关系已经是过去，没反应过来，手已经搭上了对方的肩膀。  
徐英浩顺着搂紧他的腰，使人贴近自己。“我也有问题。”  
金道英微微压了下巴，示意对方问。  
“你成年了吗？”  
金道英拧着眉毛：“……都大半年了好吗？”  
徐英浩把下巴垫在对方的肩膀，放低音量对着耳朵：“那补你成年礼物好不好。”人还没作出反应就凑上去，用嘴唇蹭着泛红的耳垂。  
“……那我要是没成年呢？”  
“你以为我不知道你的生日？”徐英浩重新去看对方的表情，说话的时候故意蹭过人的脸颊，他喜欢的微笑时会鼓起来的位置。  
“那你何必问。”  
“因为我……”徐英浩顿了一下，看对方好奇的模样，“想亲你。”  
金道英眨了眨眼睛，他面红耳赤的原因不仅仅是因为对方的话，更是因为这种陌生的感觉。一直以来，他都坚定地认为在这段关系中，自己占据了主动地位，对方进退维谷，那他就可以披荆斩棘。他年纪小一些，所以可以多走一些，他把这归功于年龄的优势。  
这让他忽略了对方一直在等待自己的事实。  
他以为自己完成了十步里的九步去等待徐英浩向自己夸一步，却不知道路是对方给的。  
金道英觉得自己的眼睛有点热，就像是离火焰太近产生的生理反应，他想狠狠地撞上对方微笑的嘴，却更想要对方这么做。  
他吸了一口气，扯着笑脸说：“可是没成年的时候也亲了啊。”他像是不服输地捉住了漏洞，手却牢牢地搂着对方的脖子。  
徐英浩没有在对方眼中看到熟悉的得逞和自得，但他没有拆穿，而是搂着对方的大腿把人抱了起来，故意说：“你想做只有成年才能做的事也可以。”  
徐英浩以为怀里的人会挣扎，会跳下来，因为对方脸皮实在是薄。可是没有。对方只是搂紧了他，一反常态地乖巧，甚至在故意被放到床上的时候都没有说什么。  
徐英浩按着他的肩膀去亲脖子，舔了又吮吸，接着顺着下颌向上，去一点点亲柔软的脸颊，直到将吻落在嘴边。  
金道英侧过脸扬起头，用柔软的嘴唇去蹭对方的嘴，直到被含住。  
徐英浩觉得小孩真好哄，亲着抱着就不计前嫌地凑上来要一个吻。别说是一个轻松能满足的吻，他觉得对方想要什么，自己都会去满足，甚至还想给出更多。  
直到嘴唇被放开，金道英仍旧觉得眼睛热，那些搂抱那些亲吻都没有缓解，反而让他眼角泛红，拧着眉抬眼的样子可怜巴巴的。  
徐英浩用拇指蹭着对方眼睛下面的皮肤：“你这是要哭了吗？”他看着人的睫毛因为眼睛里的湿意隐隐地连着，语气都放软了。  
金道英睁大眼睛，弯着嘴说：“没有，就是好热。”  
徐英浩失笑，在旁边躺下。  
“怎么了？”  
“舍不得欺负你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

徐英浩下班的时候天还没暗，等到了小区门口的时候天就有些昏沉了。  
小区门口便利店的大爷拦住他，递上了一袋热乎乎的外卖。徐英浩就知道金道英一定趁着下午没事跑到他这里来了。  
本来在本地大学的最大优势是回家方便，可是金道英上大学的这大半年间，跑到徐英浩家的频率几乎要高于回自己家的。

金道英找徐英浩要家门钥匙的方式意外地不自然。  
盘腿坐在沙发上手里捧着夜宵，新晋大学生把勺子含在嘴里，不清不楚地念叨：“那个时候，怎么就舍不得欺负了？”他说是不能落了和亲妈同追的电视剧进度，脸直对着电视，眼睛却往身边用平板电脑看剧的人身上跑。  
徐英浩发现再黏糊糊的问题从金道英嘴里问出来都至少是可爱的。他抬眼看着人，故弄玄虚地说：“准备不足。”言下之意是对方愿意莫名其妙被交代，他却不太乐意。  
“哦……”拖长的回应随着嘴被食物塞满消音，金道英只剩下两遍鼓鼓的腮帮子在动。徐英浩当他不好意思不愿回话，他又拧着脖子一脸正经地问：“那什么时候准备好？”  
徐英浩一只手往人脖子上搂打算好好教育教育小孩，对方原本懒洋洋靠在沙发，接着重心就顺着往他这里偏。他话还没说出口就见人把手往自己眼前伸。  
“钥匙给一把好不好。”  
语气不像是要求也不像是疑问，甚至后语不搭前言的，却给人浩瀚的想象空间。  
徐英浩摸出自己的钥匙放在对方手心，看对方难得麻利地把东西塞进衣服口袋，配合地勾起嘴角。

这把钥匙最终在点外卖上扮演了重要角色。  
徐英浩一向是知道对方的小聪明的。遇到那些读不懂的题目，金道英也总有千奇百怪的推理做出答案。他甚至要怀疑对方做对题目的本质原因在于出题人是自己。  
像是为了不断提醒自己已经不再是徐英浩的学生，金道英展现出许多超出学生层面的生活智慧。  
比如踩着点按信号灯的变化规律出门，再比如把外卖送到便利店大爷转交给下班归来的徐英浩——他总能精准地控制好那个不算整点的下班时间。

 

打开家门的徐英浩穿过无人的客厅，又去到厨房放下外卖，最终在卧室的床上找到了外卖的主人。  
金道英显然刚点完外卖就睡着了。  
正是白昼变短黑夜变长的季节，天开始冷了，但是屋内的温度并不低。这算是金道英和徐英浩达成的共识——他们都不喜欢冬天，所以习惯于把房间搞得温暖一些。  
这使得睡着的人穿着轻薄，人掩在被子下面，又因为体温随着睡眠升高而伸出踢出一只脚来。打着大褶的被子显得凌乱，算是呼应了金道英挡住了眼睛乱七八糟的刘海，却依然算不上什么美丽的画面。  
却是最合徐英浩心意的画面——他几乎可以想象多少年后自己回忆这画面的样子。  
徐英浩弯下腰来将对方手里虚握着的手机放在床边的柜子，取而代之用自己的手握住了。指腹滑过人圆润的指尖，他注意到对方动了动眼皮。  
他不知道金道英是醒了在装睡，还是当真熟睡完全不知道自己的到来。不过问题的答案没有那么重要——他总要叫对方主动睁开眼睛来看他。  
解决方法是细碎的吻。  
从嘴角那个不算什么明显的小巧疤痕开始，顺着蹭过柔软的脸颊捕捉到藏在下颌线边缘的痣，接着朝着闭上的眼睛而去。  
起伏的胸膛出卖了金道英，徐英浩知道对方呼吸的节奏已经变了，可是身下的人仍旧固执地闭着眼。他倒不觉得小孩能天真到以为可以装睡而不被发现，只当是一被动就脸皮薄的人没想好怎么睁眼面对。  
被越捏越紧的手在提醒徐英浩对方有多可爱。  
亲吻的实施者失笑，温暖的气息洒在面前那张强装平静的脸上，给了对方一个自然睁眼的台阶下。  
金道英没有叫他失望，作出一副眼皮有千万斤重的模样眯着眼看人，眼睫下面汪汪的。他咽着口水，迷迷糊糊地念叨着外卖，好像面前一手撑在他枕边，嘴几乎蹭到他脸颊的人只是个送外卖的。  
徐英浩不打算放任对方用拙劣的方法蒙混过关，索性整个人伏下身来，压得对方不能动弹，好凑上前去贴着对他通红的耳朵恶意地回答：“扔了。”  
“啊？”因为身上的重量，金道英一句疑惑都像是顺着喉咙挤出来的，不过他很快反应过来，抱怨，“你又开玩笑。”  
徐英浩不用看到他的脸都能想到那忍不住往下掉的嘴角。耐着性子亲了亲金道英耳后红得看出血丝的耳廓，他承认：“嗯，逗你的。”  
“有意思吗？”  
“嗯。”  
同样的对白却生出和中学时代不同的意味，金道英不合时宜地想感叹苦尽甘来，咬着嘴又憋了下去，只将手往对方背上搂。掌心在背上滑了几下，感到对方含住了自己的耳垂，他徒劳地缩了缩脖子：“怎么，想欺负人了？”  
徐英浩的吻往下挪了几寸，狠狠吮了对方脖子上一处无辜的皮肤，喉咙里发出暧昧不清的应和。

 

金道英丝毫没有拒绝的念头。多少日子往前他就没有拒绝的意思，这房子的钥匙也是他厚着脸皮要来的，硬说起来他对被欺负这事好像更势在必得一些。可是当感受到对方的手顺着下摆往上在自己腰部摸索的时候，他第一个想法竟然是可惜了外卖。  
二次加热就不好吃了。  
他立刻反省自己的不集中。可是除了那个外卖，他找不到任何施展脑力的空间。往日里脑子里满塞的千个万个小打算都被徐英浩湿漉漉的吻瓦解了。他只觉得自己像是可乐里的冰块，新奇得冒泡，然后融化。  
对方的吻明明停留在肩颈交合的地方，麻酥酥的热意却辐射到全身，他最终因为耐不住隔靴搔痒的亲吻捧住了对方的脸，仰着脖子等待湿润的嘴唇贴上自己的。  
徐英浩如人所愿地含住对方滚烫的嘴唇，轻巧地越过齿关，在一来一往之间攫取了氧气，使得对方的胸口因为呼吸不畅剧烈起伏。他将吻告一段落，手上捏了一把对方的腰——平日里看着纤细，手感却是柔软的，他把玩着询问：“感冒了？”  
金道英吸了吸鼻子，自己也有点委屈，明明成天往徐英浩这里跑，避开了盛行的流感，眼下却因为鼻塞接个吻都呼吸不畅：“是因为太热了。”话里还带着翁翁的鼻音。  
可怜巴巴的，在床上连说辞都找不出第二种，机灵的脑袋不知道用去了哪里。  
金道英见徐英浩勾出笑来，才想起之前的经历，赶紧伸手搂紧眼前的人，一边的膝盖顺着对方腿往上，最后挂在人腰际，把脸往人肩膀埋，闷声闷气地开口：“不是让你走的意思。”  
被动变成树袋熊怀里的树，徐英浩失笑，腾出一只手揉着对方的脖颈，解释道：“我知道，只是在想怎么给你降个温。”说着停在腰上的手勾着下摆往上，将衣服撩了起来。  
突然暴露在空气的皮肤感受到凉意，金道英不自觉松了动作，往人身下藏，却被人顺势钻了空子，被拎着胳膊把整件衣服都脱了。他因为对方连贯的动作愣了几秒，很快破罐破摔地也去学着样子拉扯对方的衣角。  
徐英浩自然地抬起胳膊，直到对方左右不得劲的动作被衣服卡住，他才主动伸手去解救自己的脖子，末了还奖励一样碰了碰对方的嘴，然后沿着对方脖子去向锁骨，继而向肋下亲吻。  
这些吻轻柔而潮湿，使得被动承受的一方逐渐不耐，好像什么样的动作都是不对的，在被单上不自觉地挪动，反应过来的时候，对方原本搂着腰的手已经把宽松的运动裤带到了胯骨往下。  
金道英本能的反应是闪躲，被对方锁着腰按住又找回了当下的状态，软下腰来把脸侧到一边直往床上蹭，直到身下被握住。  
徐英浩第一次见怀里的人任人鱼肉的样子。  
的确，金道英看起来乖巧听话，不仅仅是脸长得如此，作为学生也好恋人也罢，都是如此，但徐英浩知道，金道英总有实现自己心中所想的方法——比如被扔在一边的外卖，又比如他们是如何走到一起的。  
他渐渐加快手上套弄的速度，看着对方因为呼吸不畅松开咬着的下唇，听见压制不住的喘息声，急促的，起伏的。当他手上的动作越来越快，会有气息震动声带，使得对方清亮的声音像是胸腔深处传来，带着喑哑的味道。而当他放缓动作，用指尖玩弄顶端的时候，那个声音就像从海底传来，湿漉漉的，缠绵又可怜。他好像可以操纵这个声音。  
按着金道英的性子，他应该直观表达自己的需求，可是越到了头脑应该放空的时候，乱七八糟的想法就越是缠绕在他的脑海里。明明对方讲解题目已经远得好像上辈子的事了，他眼前确是对方架着那副平光眼镜，问自己听懂没有的画面。  
这太羞耻了。  
体温在生理心理的同时作用下飙升，他自己都可以感觉到两颊胀得有多红，可是却一个字都不想说，只能放任身体在欲望的驱驰下曲起膝盖方便配合对方手上的动作微微挺腰。

释放的时候，金道英几乎觉得宇宙终结，下一秒又被自己夸张的想法逗笑，却懒得用汗涔涔的胳膊掩一下表情，全落入了对方眼里。  
“这么喜欢？”徐英浩一手抓着对方细得显眼的大腿揉，不给人翻身躲开的机会，居高临下，故意凑上前去询问。  
金道英一闭眼一咬牙，哼哼唧唧地应和了一句“嗯。”然后胳膊肘撑着想坐起来，动作却因为被对方牵制的腿而吃力，颤颤巍巍还要伸手去够对方的皮带：“你也会喜欢的。”  
金道英的肩膀看起来是锋利的，被薄薄的皮肤包裹着，连着细长的脖子，锁骨因为动作格外明显，嵌着的那颗痣不断吸引着徐英浩的注意——这让人晃神，放任对方毫无章法地上下其手。  
等到反应过来，徐英浩一手拎着小动作不断的人的大腿，另一手扶着人的腰将人翻了个，直到人手肘撑着床面，趴着回头，朝他瞪圆了眼睛。  
他安抚地亲了亲对方的脖子，伸长胳膊打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出瓶状物体和小方块的包装袋。  
金道英秒懂，圆眼睛敛了下去，嘴巴张了却没说出话来。  
徐英浩当他不好意思，没舍得拿着手上的东西去闹他，只是腾出一只手来顺着滑过对方背脊突起的骨节，最终又落回腰际的位置，好像那里的皮肤有无法阻碍的吸引力一样。  
“哦，这就是准备啊。”金道英轻飘飘地开口，语气像是读答案。  
徐英浩捏了捏人的腰说：“你听话。”  
金道英想说听什么话，前言不搭后语，他哪里没听话，连一个答案都等到了毕业。可是他没由来心里就软绵绵一片，下巴枕在交叠的两手手背上，也不再回头去看对方的表情。  
吻落在对方的肩胛骨，徐英浩接着说：“向我走来，辛苦你了……”  
“什么啊……”金道英撅嘴，他不知道后面的人看没看见自己的小动作，反正身后的吻在后颈徘徊，直叫他痒得缩起脖子。  
“想把你多走的那些补回来，才舍得欺负你。”  
金道英觉得自己像河底一块石头，不断有水从他身边涌流而过，一边带走什么，一边带来什么。他问：“……你是在解释什么吗？”  
他听见对方笑了，胸腔的震动贴着他的后背，叫他突然产生声源何处的疑惑。可是徐英浩没有给他恼怒的时间，有凉丝丝的液体往他身上抹，又湿又粘。  
“嗯，这是解释。”  
金道英不知道自己做错了阅读理解，好像指尖进入身体的异物感，是来自对方的解释。他的呼吸发生剧烈的震颤，却因为鼻塞无法改善，肩膀被努力呼吸的动作带动，起伏得像展翅的蝴蝶。  
却是被钉在原地的蝴蝶。

手指的开拓过程更像是对前列腺的集中玩弄，使得承受的一方乘着翻滚的情潮哼哼唧唧，甚至在欲望边缘发出悲鸣。  
这让徐英浩心软，从后面把人捞起来搂着，看到对方湿漉漉的眼睛泛着红。而对方刚一接触到目光，就挣扎着转过身来，用胳膊去搂他，腿也勾上他的腰际，手脚并用，软乎乎地挂在他身上。  
“累了？”  
嗓子里咕嘟地应了一下，软趴趴的人把下巴抵在了对方的肩膀，又觉得会硌到对方，转而用脸颊贴上去，感受鼓起来的肌肉纹理。  
于是就着姿势进入。  
突然的异物感带动了腰部的酸楚，本能想要逃离的人收紧胳膊拢着腿，好像这样就能往上挪一寸。喘息的声音因为身体用力变得浑浊，像是压抑的呻吟。  
这使得进攻的一方因为对方收紧的动作而进退两难。他将手扶在对方脆弱的腰部，拇指轻柔地滑过突起的髋骨，这让对方瑟缩了一下有些卸力，接着坚定地按住对方的胯部挺进。  
金道英好像忘记了鼻塞，几乎要挤出一个鼻涕泡，连忙用力地吸了两下，接着就被顶得乱了呼吸，哼哼唧唧地摇摆中还记着要吸鼻子。  
“要哭了？”徐英浩逗他。  
“……没。”金道英深吸一口气，“我不是……鼻塞嘛。”他憋着气本想一口气说完，短短几个字却还是因为对方的动作支离破碎，一句反问说出口像是撒娇。他简直无地自容。  
“嗯，那就攒着。”

反复的撞击叫人勾在对方腰上的腿没了力气，膝盖随着对方的动作顺着腰往下滑，小腿开始在床单上磨蹭，直到对方释放。累积的快感顺着脊柱向上直叫脖颈都跟着发麻，他只能竭力收紧胳膊攀附着对方。  
怀里的人小腹痉挛泛红，胳膊都要挂不住，徐英浩好心搂着人的腰来亲吻对方的嘴，剧烈的喘息使得这个吻很好深入，直到无法换气的人颤抖着结束了吻。  
“我好困……”  
徐英浩亲吻着对方湿润的眼睛：“那你睡。”  
“可是我好饿。”金道英拧着眉毛，好像这是什么世界难解的问题。  
“那就吃了再睡。”


End file.
